Letters
by Starstrike107
Summary: Blue's disappearance caused some pretty harsh feelings upon Green.


**So I just found out about oldrivalshipping day at 9:54 PM today. I know that the quality of this isn't the best, but hey, it was a good try! Oh, and HAPPY OLDRIVALSHIPPING DAY! (I swear to Arceus, if this isn't the right day….) I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR GUILTY CROWN'S SONGS!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_(September 15, 1994)_

Dear Blue,

Hey, you forgot to give me my soccer ball back! Meet me at the front of my house tomorrow, and bring the ball! We can play with it there. Also, the passcode will be my favorite pokemon, so try to remember, okay? Good!

From,  
>Green<p>

_(September 16, 1994)_

Dear Blue,

Hey, why is Daisy telling me that you disappeared? That's not a very nice joke, Blue! I know you're just playing hide and seek again!

So why haven't the police found you yet? … No! You're still out there, so come on out! We were going to pick our pokemon together along with Red, right? Hey, you promised, so don't you _dare _break it!

I'm really starting to miss you,  
>Green<p>

_(September 20, 1994)_

Dear Blue,

Okay, how did you survive without any food or water for five days? Maybe I did the math wrong, but you can only survive for three days without water!

But do you know why Gramps won't let me outside? He went as far as training a Growlithe to block my way from getting outside. Heck, I can't even see Red anymore and he's right next to my house! He says to do it for you, but I need an explanation!

Where are you?

Return soon,  
>Green<p>

_(October 14, 1994)_

Dear Blue,

I know the truth now. If you guessed that I snuck into Gramp's office and stole a document, then you would be correct.

I heard that the Masked Man is really scary and tough. Please, don't try to battle him or hurt yourself! Knowing you, you probably put up a lot of fight.

I would like it if you don't return with scratches and bruises, so stay safe, got it?

Blue, want to see a poem I wrote? …Well, I'm going to write it whether you like it or not!

_Wild flower blossoming,_

_Could you please tell me why people hurt each other_

_And fight each other_

_Oh dignified flower,_

_What can you see from there?_

_Why can't people_

_Forgive each other_

That's the start! I want you to keep it until we find each other again. Oh, I know! In each letter, I'll tell you one line. When I finish, I'll just write the entire poem!

Return soon,  
>Green<p>

_(December 3, 1994)_

Are you safe, Blue? It's important to keep a healthy diet! Even when all hope is lost, you have to eat! Also, only drink healthy water, got it?

Oh Mew, I sound like Grandma right now!

_In a summer with much rain, blue was substituted_

_(April 24, 1995)_

Hey Blue,

Gramps is actually letting me help him with his research now! At least, I _think _I'm helping. If you consider organizing files helping, then I'm helping!

I might not write you many letters now, because I'm too busy.

Just know that I'm still alive! …I hope that you are too.

_Becoming one it faintly wavered in front of me without saying a word_

_(June 13, 1995)_

Blue, please come back!

_What do you feel towards a dying friend?_

_(November 2, 1995)_

Are you dead?

_How much love can those wordless leaves convey?_

_(February 12, 1996)_

Your parents moved, now there's no remnant of you anywhere. I still have that picture….Please, just never let this memory go.

_The summer gets clouded, the wind was swayed by it_

_(May 21, 1996)_

_Joining them together_

_(July 5, 1996)_

_I will sing the proof of life_

_(August 18, 1996)_

_For those nameless ones_

_(September 16, 1996)_

Two years, Blue. Two freaking years. Stop hurting us! Stop hurting _me_ and just come back already!

_Wild flower blossoming,_

_Could you please tell me why people hurt each other_

_And fight each other_

_Oh dignified flower,_

_What can you see from there?_

_Why can't people_

_Forgive each other_

_In a summer with much rain, blue was substituted_

Rain definitely fell in my heart that day two years ago.

_Becoming one, it faintly wavered in front of me without saying a word_

_What do you feel towards a dying friend?_

_How much love can those wordless leaves convey?_

Why were you the one to get captured? I never got to tell you that I…

_The summer gets clouded, the wind was swayed by it_

Loved…..

_Joining them together, I will sing the proof of life_

You…

_For those nameless ones_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Not my best work, but still. In case you didn't get it, Blue disappeared when she was young and this story reflects how Green felt about his best friend disappearing. In those letters that only included song lyrics, I did that intentionally. Fill in the missing blanks by yourself.**


End file.
